Memories
by Ineedninjago
Summary: Happens at episode 4 where the monastery burns down. The first spinjitzu master decides to show Zane's memories to the team, what will their reactions be? Join the ninja's through Zane's robotic and human life. (Ninja's know Zane's a robot)
1. Portal

The first spinjitzu master decides he doesnt want to see the ninja's yell at their teammate. He brings out Zane's memories for the ninja to watch

"How could you be so _Stupid?!" _Jay yelled at the snow ninja who was frozen in shock from the comments. They hit him like whips, fast and painful.

"Do you not think?! You can't because your always flapping your lips with your dumb facts!" Kai addressed to him, the three of them kept going back and forth insulting the nindroid. Each time Zane had to act as if it doesnt hurt him. It went on for minutes but for Zane it felt like hours.

"Enough!" A sudden voice rang over them echoing through the mountains, It silenced the three immediately.

The odd thing was it wasn't Sensei nor Nya, so who was willing to stop this.

Slowly the group of ninja's turned their head to the voice that was directed to the sky.

"A ninja does not fight with each other" It was the first spinjitzu master. What was he doing here? He looked like a vision in the sky, almost like a projection.

"Well we weren't exactly fighting" Cole stuttered stepping away from the vision

"Why are you here?" Jay asked

"To show you the struggles Zane had to go through to show how 'stupid' he really is" He said his voice booming with anger.

"I d-do not think that is a very good idea" Zane stutters walking slowly up to the vision.

"Silence! Doing this will connect your team together" he waves his hand is a circular motion sending a light snow tornado around the team of ninja's and even Nya.

Zane took a deep breath looking around the dark black room. He diffidently wasn't ready for his teammates to see the horror that was his childhood, all the troubles and struggle he had to go through, it didn't even end in a happy ending.

Each of them was still steamed at the robot, but luckily Nya was there with her rough outside and her sweet heart protecting Zane from the others killing him.

"_Enough!" _the spinjitzu master yelled again shaking the room and knocking everyone back to the ground. This was not going to be easy


	2. Twins

Oh that was really important LOL yeah they know Zane is a robot, just like a physic thing lol

_Sideways= present_

Regular= past memories

_"Are we settled?" he asked the five nodded silently as the scenery changed around them. Zane started to get chills of his old home._

_"I remember this place" Zane muttered heading into the warm and cozy house, while outside snowflakes rained down._

_"I guess were forced into this" Jay whispered following Zane into the log house, the silent sound of only a mother's whimpers._

_All five of them crammed into the clean house and to the room where a familiar face. Zane's dad in fact._

_"Isn't that you dad?" Nya asked, Zane slowly nodded, in this picture he was only 27._

_"Who's that" Jay pointed at the women with the two blankets in her hands._

_"My mom" he muttered staring at the women in the bed. Suddenly two cries were heard and she revealed two faces._

"Any idea what to name them?" Dr. Julian asked.

"I like Zane" she said calmly "and Zak" Zane slightly gasped from her words, so it was true, it was him.

_"My brother" he muttered again. _Zane's face popped from the blanket showing his crystal blue eyes and his rosy cheeks.

"Aw Zane you are so cute" Nya said reaching out to the kid only to have her hand pass through.

_"We are not visible to the past" Jay said waving his hand in front of Julian's face. _Julian reached over and grabbed Zak from her arms.

"Twins" he laughed brushing the blanket from the babies head.

The scene quickly turned foggy and the date four years later. They ended up in the living room with the two kids running around the room, you couldn't even tell the difference between the two. There blue eyes and draggy yellow hair you couldn't even tell which is our Zane.

"Zak, Zak please come to the kitchen" Zak turned his head and headed to the other room leaving Younger Zane alone.

_"That one's you" Nya laughed_ seeing the younger Zane not even fitting up with the present one. He followed Zak to the kitchen to see the mother taking her own pills and medication.

"Honey take this" she said holding her head. Zak grabbed the grape drink and slurped it down.

"You to Zane" he ran into the room and grabbed the drink from Zak and guzzled it down to.

"Give it back" Zak yelled grabbing the drink and leaving a trail of purple on the ground.

"Zane Milo Julian!" Wilma, the mother, yelled at her son.

_"Milo" Kai snorted looking at Zane._

"_It was my grandfathers" he replied to Kai._

"Sorry mommy" Zane said his voice was high pitched but not quite annoying. She placed her hands on her hips smiling down at the boys.

"I need one of you to get water from the lake." she requested with a bucket on the table. Both of their hands raised up as 'ooh's filled the room.

"How about... You, go ahead Zane" _Jay pointed at the left kid_

_"That's Zak" he said Cole pointed to the other one, only to have Jay be the right one_. The twins ran out of the house and towards the river with the ninja's following

"I'll beat you" Zane yelled running with the bucket hitting the ground.

"Nuh uh" Zak yelled running after him, Zane obviously beat him and ducked the bucket in the water and ran back still beating Zak, but spilling most of the water.

"I won!" Zane yelled placing the nearly empty bucket on the floor.

"Not fair!" Zak yelled entering the house and slamming the door.

"Of course it is!" Zane cooed rubbing it in his brothers face.

"No it isn't" he yelled back nearly pushing Zane to the ground

"Boys!" Julian yelled staring at the two, Zane had a grip of Zak's hair and Zak ahold of Zane's shirt. "Come with me." they let go of each other and followed him to the rocking chair in the living room allowing them to sit on his lap.

"Did I tell you boys what happened to my brother?" he asked they both shook their heads.

"A long, long time ago when I had a brother we would bicker and fight until we wouldn't even look at each other." he stopped looking down at the two and smiling "One day... my brother ran away and I never saw him again." Julian's voice changed and a few tears trickled his face.

"Daddy" Zane said using his small hand and wiping his face.

"What happened to your brother?" Zak asked.

"Well one night I dreamt he was taken by a snake" he scooped up the two screaming and the two laughing.

"_Aw Zane your family is so cute" Nya said. Zane gave a forced smile_.

"Let us down daddy" Zane laughed kicking his way out of his fathers arms.

"Help Zane!" Zak yelled he quickly ran over and picked up his car and threw it at Julian's foot. He pretended to yell in pain letting Zak fall from onto the floor. They both stumbled under the table running from Julian as he pretended to become a snake and chase the two around. Their mother stood in the doorway staring at the three and smiling.

_"You were such an outgoing kid... What happened?" Cole asked, Zane ignored him and stared at the two kids._

"Zak you traitor!" Zane yelled while Zak grabbed his ankle and yanked him out from under the couch.

"I am nor you friend or enemy!" he yelled using an old shoe and whacking Zak's arm.

"Boys" the mom placed a gentle hand on Julian's shoulder and shrugged.

"Boys will be boys" she muttered letting the two fight and push each other all ending in a big laugh.

_"How could this cute family have struggles?" Nya asked_

**It will get better I promise!**


	3. Christmas tree

_"It is December 23, Zane is still four" The voice echoed_

_"Christmas" Jay said in a merry tone. _

_"I always loved Christmas" Nya cheered._

"Hurry daddy!" Zak yelled running after his father his feet dragging through the thick snow.

_"What are you doing?" Cole asked following the three at a close pace._

_"We could never afford a Christmas tree so we would go into the woods and get one." Zane explained._

"Which one should we pick" Julian asked the two. Zane climbed off of his shoulder and started to run around the slue of trees.

"This one!" Zak pointed to a giant pine while Zane picked a fur tree.

"Let's try a big one" he shouted running over to the biggest one that was ten times his size.

"Uhm..." Julian stared at the giant tree, he wouldn't even be able to drag it back to the house.

"How about this one!" he pointed to a spruce tree that was the perfect size.

"Yeah that one!" Zane shouted jumping up and down.

"You two have to back up" he said swinging the axe behind him. The two slowly back away from his dad as he started to hack away, not making much of a dent.

"Hey Zak follow me" Zane whispered into his brothers ear. He agreed and both of them sneaked away without their father even paying attention.

"Where are we going?" Zak yelled behind his brother who tried to keep up.

"The lake!" Zane yelled back. They both ran to the frozen lake where only the snowflakes of the new December morning frost melting off.

"What do you want to do?" Zak asked his brother.

"Tag!" Zane yelled tapping his brother and running onto the frozen lake. Zak, so stupidly, followed him nearly slipping but kept his balance.

_"That was really dumb"_ _Cole muttered slightly laughing._

"Got you!" Zak yelled tapping Zane a little to hard and pushed him to the ground. Small cracks surrounded him, but they were to overjoyed from their new playground to notice.

They continued to chase each other around not even noticing the cracks forming.

"Boys!" Julian yelled the two jumped from the angry and startled tone of his voice.

"What daddy?" Zane asked slowly heading towards him.

"Stand still" he said stopping Zane in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Zak asked dropping to his knees from the sudden loud snap coming from ice.

"S-Stand there... I'll get you" he stuttered taking off his shoes and slowly heading towards the two, Zane was on one end much farther than Julian, so he naturally went to Zak first.

"Don't move" he muttered grabbing his son off the ice and putting him on his shoulder.

"Daddy." Zane said shaking as the ice cracks got bigger

"Just stand still" he slid over to Zane each step made the cracks bigger.

"Hold on Zane" Zak yelled tearing up for his own brothers safety. Zane looked at his feet that had water slowly filling his area.

"Dad" Zane said his voice cracking, tears fell from his face. The ice suddenly dropped into the water, along with him.

Julian acted fast though and he swung his arm over to him only steeping a foot of the shattered ice. He reached into the water grabbed Zane by the waist and yanked him out and into his arms.

"Don't worry I've got you" he said holding Zane close to him.

They all skidded to the edge of the lake allowing Julian to wrap his son in warmer cloths.

"We have to take him home so he doesnt freeze" he said as he picked him and Zak up and running back to the house.

_"Is this where you died?" Kai asked_

_"I wish" Zane scoffed. The scene quickly changed to inside the house._

Zane was next to the fireplace wrapped in two large blankets and a cup of cocoa in his hands. He was slightly paler than usual and his nose and cheeks were a cherry red color.

"How are you doing?" Zak asked leaning in next to his brother.

"S-Still c-cold" he shuttered. Zak weakly smiled to his brother.

"Can I join you?" he asked lifting the two blankets and wrapping it around his shoulders.

"We probably shouldn't do that again" Zak laughed he weakly smiled and laid his head on his shoulder slowly drifting off into sleep.

"He could have died." Wilma scolded to her husband in the next room.

"I know, I know" Julian said trying to calm her down

"Your lucky he doesnt have hyperthermia!" she yelled again tapping his chest.

"I didn't think he would run off" he retaliated.

"Their kids, do you think they would sit still for a minute" he spun his wife around to the two snuggling in the blanket together, each of them sleeping on one another. She let out a long aww and placed a hand on her heart.

"Sorry" he said placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. There was a long silence with only he sound of the crackling fire.

"I want another kid" Wilma said calmly

"W-What?" Julian went pale.

"I never got the chance to have a girl..." she leaned against the doorway staring at the twins.

"You now we don't have the money" he insisted.

"I could get a job." she said.

"Not if you get pregnant, and what about the boys, we can't afford school" Wilma sighed.

"I can try my best though... I heard the dance studio downtown was hiring, I could always try a double shift." Julian said slightly smiling, Wilma turned back to him and planted a large kiss

"_Does he mean my dad's studio?" Cole asked._


	4. Snowball fight

_"It is Christmas today." the voice announced._

_"Aw Christmas, I can't wait to see you two." Nya said_

_As expected it shows the two kids sleeping in the bed with a candy cane in Zane's hand and in Zak's a stuffed elf. Zak sat up yawning and rubbing his eye._

"Zane... It's Christmas!" Zak yelled pushing his brother who ended up on the floor. Both of them were wearing Christmas footsies.

"Let's go!" Zak yelled grabbing his brothers wrist and running to their parents room.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Zak shook the bed trying to yank the blankets off while Zane climbed the side and jumped on the two.

"Come on dad! Santa came!" Zane yelled as the two sat up and stretched giving the cue for both of them to run to their home-made Christmas tree.

_"Only 7 gifts?" Jay asked._

_"We had to be very thankful." Zane sighed, but smiled._

Julian and Wilma walked down the hallway with her robe and a cup of coffee in his hand.

It was standard Christmas presents with Zane getting a pair of new cloths, a new toy car, and a locket that went around his neck.

"But it's a necklace." Zane said

"Necklaces are for girls!" Zak stated.

"It isn't any normal necklace" Wilma reached over and opened the locket to reveal a picture of their family (I know cheesy, but it will play a semi-big role in the future) "Whenever you have this we will be with you" (I know even cheesier XD)

_"Do you still have it?" Jay asked Zane who slowly had tears coming to his eyes._

_"No... I-" he was interrupted by the memory._

"Looks like Santa got something special for you two" he brought out two more boxes. They tore open them to show two pairs of ice skates.

_The memory changed to a few days after that with them playing in the snow._

Zane, being as small as he is sunk in the snow that lifted up to his chest. Zak took his chance and threw a giant pile of snow onto his brother covering him in the white snowflakes.

"Hey!" Zane jumped out and chased Zak around

_"No wonder Zane's the ice ninja" Kai chuckled_

Zane bundled up a snowball and threw it onto the back of Zak's head. He chuckled throwing one back and hitting him in the chest.

"I'll get you for that one" Zane shouted throwing one next to him, but instead hitting the living room window.

The boys gasped as their names were called. "Zane Milo Julian!"

_Kai snickered at the middle name once more._

"Zak Meeko Julian!"

_"At least it isn't Meeko" Zane ignored the two._

"Who threw that snowball" they both remained silent waiting for another yell. "Boys" he stepped outside staring at the kids as Zak pointed to Zane.

"Hey!" Zane yelled.

"Zane come here" he lured the boy over to him.

_"Ooooooh, someone's in trouble" Jay nudged his brother._

"Did you throw the snowball?" he asked crouching down to eyelevel at his son.

"Yes dad" Zane said

"Why?" he asked.

"I-I was just playing" he stuttered.

"Alight... But no snowball fights near the house." Zane nodded and headed back towards Zak. Zak shushed Zane and chucked a snowball at the back of Julian's Head. He snapped his head back while Wilma looked out the living room window.

"Who threw that one?" he asked smiling leaning to the ground and creating a snowball. Zane immediately pointed to Zak.

"Hey!" the snowball hit him in the chest knocking him to the ground. The two ran behind their snow fort and started laughing in their hands. Julian creeped behind them and dumped a pile of snow onto the two, nearly burying the twins.

"Dad!" they yelled jumping from the ground and running to their father who ran towards the house. Wilma stood at the doorway laughing at the trio, only to have a snowball thrown at her face.

"You want to play like that?" she packed a snowball and chucked it at Julian's head freezing his neck.

_"Your such a cute family" Nya squealed_

_"Yeah..." Zane trailed off staring at the house with a look of dread across his face._

_"What's the matter?" Jay asked._

_"I just... Well, I guess I miss this old house." he rubbed his hand against the wood._

_"Yeah, I miss my old house to" Jay said, instead of replying Zane just chuckled, what happened to his house was worse than just moving out?_

**Maybe I gave it away, I don't know.**

**Only one... Or two more chapters of fluff before shit gets serious.**

**Sorry for the less and less updating, my old computer burned out... Literally, it caught on fire and we had to throw it out, Luckily, it's my birthday soon and I got a new one, I will get a new chapter up as soon as possible and to answer the question of a sequel featuring the others (Odd since were this early in the book, but whatever!) **

**I think either Kai or Cole's story is in my future, but it will take a while**


	5. Doctor

_"It is June 14, Zane is 5." the voice boomed_

_"This is nice and all but this doesn't explain how Zane suffered." Jay put up quotation marks over suffered_

_"Patience ninja, it will soon come."_

Zane trudged through the living room scratching the back of his head and letting out a drawn out yawn. Even for a six year old Zane was aging with a thick head of hair and a taller structure.

"Zane come in the kitchen please" Wilma asked, Zane walked over to the table and held his head on his hand. He looked like he hadn't slept in days with bags under his eyes and hair everywhere.

"Under your tongue." she stuck a thermometer in his mouth, after a good three minutes she swiped it away.

_"What's the matter?" Cole eyed at the Julian twin._

_"My fever kept rising." Zane replied staring at his younger self_

"Just as I thought, tell your father to take you to the doctor." Zane nodded and walked back to his dad's room at the same speed.

"Dad... Mom said we should go to the doctor..." Zane watched his father juggle bills, and at the corner of his desk a half drunken beer.

"Why?" he asked softly turning over to Zane

"My temperature's high." Julian sighed and picked up the kid into his arms.

"Let's go then." he walked Zane out to town and to the town's healer Dr. Patrick out for a diagnostic. He even had to take blood.

"I don't want a shot!" Zane wailed clinging to his father's shirt.

"It's just a quick prick" he insisted pulling Zane off and placing him back on the table. The needle took a small amount of blood from him making his squeal.

"It's over" Zane turned to his father wiping his eyes. The doctor left quickly and headed over to his 'lab' which was just a room with some examination devices. Zane leaned against his father with worried eyes..

_"Will you be okay?" Cole asked staring at the two humans_

After 43 minutes the doctor came back in and lured Julian out. Leaving Zane alone in the room.

_The three also walked out of the room staring at the two adults._

"I am sorry sir but your son has a very rare dieses doctors have not quite learned a lot from yet." he paused letting Julian absorb what he just said.

"It's called sysilcia, it's a small virus that will eventually..." he stopped drifting off and letting Julian comprehend it.

"Can I stop it?" he asked.

"You can try some medications but anyone who ever caught it without treatment... Has died between 10 and 15 years."

"So my son is going to d-die" he had tears bubbling inside.

"Not exactly, with proper care your son can live for a good amount of time."

"What kind of medication." Julian took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Some pills, some blood samples every few days, and I'll give you some prescription needles, along with that the sysilcia has a weakness against peoples body energy, so I suggest school to get those body energies towards him."

"And this will cost-"

"Over 20 dollars a pack" Julian sighed once more, on top of bills, cloths, food, and now school for probably the two of them.

"Is that okay for the safety of your son?" he asked.

"Yes, that's fine." Julian headed back in the room to see Zane devouring the candy inside of the long clear jar

"Zane Milo Julian!" Zane slowly turned to his father.

"Yeah..." he pushed back the candy jar and smiled at his father his teeth covered in chocolate and different colors.

"What am I going to do with you..."

_The scene changed back to the house where Zak and Zane were coloring on a white blank canvas while Julian and Wilma were reading the planned guide they had for him._

"We will never have enough money for his medication." Wilma stated brushing hair from her face.

"I'll have to get an extra job" he said.

"I'll have to get one to" she stopped leaning her head back against the red chair

"I guess no girls then." she sniffled

"We should worry about our two first" Julian said strictly but kind to his wife.

"Poor Zane... It's going to be hard for him to go back out into the snow with his condition" Wilma said staring out the window.

"He does love the snow, but it says he can't get to cold the virus will start to spread." he stated

**Does Dr. Julian have a first name? I tried to look it up but all I saw was Dr. Julian, if not can I get some ideas? sysilcia is my own fancy smansy disease, so far what I got out of it is**

**- the energy coming out of people can keep it at ease.**

**-It can grow in cold weather since little life can live in cold weather.**

**Spoiler!**

**Zane doesn't die from the disease, but it does slow him down in life.**


	6. School and papers

"Zane_ is 6 in this scene." the voice said_

"Come on hurry dad!" Zane yanked his father out of bed jumping around the room, he had his hair fully combed and himself dressed.

"Why" he moaned.

"School!" Zane yelled dragging his father out of bed and running back down the stairs. Julian forced himself out of bed and down the stairs to see the twins already ready for school but Zane struggled with his new tennis shoes.

"Here" Julian tied his laces and brought him to his feet.

"When can we go daddy?" Zane begged his dad.

"You ready to catch the bus?" Julian asked the boys slightly cocking his head.

"Yeah!" Zane and Zak busted through their door and ran out onto the street and down to the bus stop. They waited with their dad until the giant yellow bus pulled up to their neighborhood.

"Have fun" Julian said hugging the two who struggled out of his grip.

"Bye daddy" Zak and Zane yelled jumping on the stairs and waving to his dad. Julian walked back to his home, alone, and actually looking sad that his sons weren't home, school wasn't the safest place and he didn't know if Zane and Zak would be okay.

_"Who do we follow?" Jay asked looking between Julian and the school bus._

_"Well it was a normal day of school" Zane said walking behind Julian, he did miss his dad. His face observing his features, because when the memories end, his father will to._

_The memory skipped to Julian walking up to an old building._

_"Where are we?" Jay asked. Kai stopped staring at the building._

"My home... Why is he there" Kai almost spat the words out.

_"I remember this place" Zane said._

Julian entered the house to see Kai's dad also working in the shop.

_"Dad" Kai walked up to his dad letting his hand go through his shoulder._

"Hey Julian" Kai's father said, he was, of course a blacksmith so he was sharpening a sword.

"Hey, how's that kid coming?" Julian asked

"The wife's not doing well." he replied

"Yeah, my son's been diagnosed with sysilcia, the bills keep piling up... So I have a question" he glanced up at him.

"D-Do you still have the papers for the-" he was interrupted by him handing the papers he already asked for in a later date.

"You sure?" Julian asked.

"Yeah me and the misses need to work on things here." he placed the weapon on the table.

"What about your family" Julian sighed staring at the papers.

"I am doing this for the better of my family." he said sadly.

_"What is he talking about?" Jay asked. He moved from the group and walked around to get a glance of his papers. He gasped knowing that the papers could leave to his fatality._

_The scene flashed from back inside the house when the two kids were coming home from school and rushed into their parents arms._

"How was school my babies" Wilma said squeezing her sons in her arms.

"It was amazing! I made three- four friends!" Zak shouted.

"Did you make any friends Zane?" Wilma asked.

"Does Zak count?" Wilma smiled at her son and ruffled his hair.

_"I was never a social butterfly." Zane said._

"Don't worry you'll make TONS of friends!" Zak exclaimed smiling as wide as ever. Julian only walked over to the doorway staring at his two children. It was going to be hard to leave them.

**You'll find out what exactly those papers were in probably a chapter or two.**

**I think that until I get into Zane's teenage human years you guys won't be able to tell how he dies.**


	7. Papers and thunderstorms

_Zane is 7 in this scene" he said_

Julian sat at the table with a half drunken beer on the side and bills packed everywhere. He held his head in his hand.

"Damnet" he said leaning back in his chair. He had lines under his eyes and his hair was splattered everywhere. He scanned the table taking bill for bill even though money was scarce. He looked back over at the papers he gave him.

"Daddy will you play with us?" Zane asked pulling on his fathers shirt and jumping up and down.

"Not now Zane" he pushed Zane away so he let go of his shirt.

"Pleeeease" he squealed only making Julian's head hurt worse.

"But you never play" Zane whined again.

"I said no!" he screamed at his son, it startled him so much that it knocked him to the floor. Zane started to cry as he got up and ran away from his father's room

"No Zane I didn't mean it" he shouted to his son. Only a few minutes later Wilma came in with her hands on her hips.

"What the hell did you do?" she asked her husband as she shut the door so she wouldn't hear them yell.

"I-I'm sorry I'm just tired and sick of being out of money" he stressed running his fingers through his hair.

"I know I am to, but we have to be strong, for the kids." she placed a comforting hand on his cheek and smiled planting a kiss on his lips.

"I-I think for the better of my family I need to join the military" he said standing and holding her hands.

"No... You can't we need you here" she wailed close to tears.

"I need to, you can't work." she held her husband tighter crying into his shoulder.

"You can't... I-I'm pregnant again" she cried into his shoulder. He looks back down at her in a wide surprise.

"B-But we used..." he trailed off seeing the tears in her eyes.

"At least stay for the birth." she says holding his hands.

"I'll try" he smiled weakly not trying to show any weakness. The two held it out for a while only letting a few sniffles out.

"Daddy?" Julian looked over Wilma's shoulder to see Zane staring front of the doorway. "What's going on?" he asked leaning.

"Nothing honey... She leaned down to Zane's eye level. "S-Shouldn't you be in bed?" she asked. Instead on answering he brought out his hands and smudged her tears to the side making a pained smile on his face. She reached over and grabbed his hand holding it up to hers.

"I love you mommy" he says grabbing her hand and holding it against his cheek.

"I love you to sweet heart"

_The scene changed to a few days later to a loud thunderstorm._

Zane let out a yelp running under the table and nearly knocking down the chair.

"What's a matter Zane?" Zak asked walking up to his brother. He crouched down to his size staring him into the eyes.

"The thunder and lightning" Zane stammers.

_"You were afraid of storms?" Jay snickered_

_"I was a kid, and I had sysilcia, it made everything sensitive."_

"You know it can't hurt you" he said ducking under the table and joining him.

"It hurts my ears." Zane said gripping his ears by using his fingers. Zak looked over at him sadly and helped him from under the table.

"Here" he grabbed Zane's wrist and ran to their room

"I can take your mind off of it" he said shutting the door. Their room had a dresser, two beds and in the middle a giant window. He threw the blankets off of the bed and tucked them under starting to create a fort. Zane smiled and joined in throwing the pillow into Zak's face. He returned chucking the pillow back.

"Not fair" Zane shouts grabbing a nearby stuffed animal and slamming it into his head.

"Come on we can escape the rain." Zak rushed under the fort with Zane tucking under their also. They laid under the blanket with a flashlight as they shone the light on the book.

"Mrs. teacher is teaching us to read" Zane said staring at the book and starting to look over the words.

"The Pri-prik-" Zane struggled with the word.

"Princess" Zak finished. Zane was never a learning type and it only gets harder from here

**Sorry for the short chapters and not as frequent updating. But I have school to finish, but in summer I will have all the time in the world.**


	8. Birth and tradgedy

"Zane_ is 8 in this scene" the voice said._

_"Time sure does fly in Zane's mind" Jay joked turning to the scene of Zane anxiously outside his mothers room with Zak sitting next to him. Zane twiddled his thumbs in his lap._

_"What's happening?" Jay asked._

_"My mother is in labor" Zane replied staying close attention to his younger self._

"Mom will be fine Zane" Zak assured placing a hand on his shoulder. They still looked like the similar twins that they started with. But Zak did have lightly darker skin then Zane from his condition.

"Damn it Julian!" Wilma yelled again while another crash was heard in the room.

"Where's the doctor!" she yelled once more slamming her fist on the side table.

"He's late" Julian gripped her hand tighter. Zane and Zak shielded their ears from the scream. But as soon as the screams started they stopped turning into an eerie silence

_"Is everything okay?" Cole asked. From out of the blue a light sound of a babies cry making the five smile._

Zane stood from his sitting position and slowly creaked the door open to peek through.

"Come in boys" Zane opened the door wider and slipped in next to Julian's side.

"Are you okay?" Zane asked, Wilma smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Just tired." she replied.

"Who's that?" Zak pointed to the moving blanket on her lap.

"It's you baby sister, Ally" she brushed the blanket away revealing the babies face.

"Ally... Can I hold her?" Zane asked. Hesitantly Julian handed Zane the child telling him to be very careful. He held the girl in his arms slightly cradling her.

"She's so tiny" Zak reached over and grabbed her hand comparing it to his.

"Zane did you take your meds?" Julian quickly asked, he looked up and sighed passing the child back to Julian as he grudgingly headed back to the kitchen. Zak oddly followed as Julian and Wilma talked alone.

Zane reached over the counter and picked out his normal, three blue and red giant pills and the shot prescribed to him.

He hesitantly jabbed himself with the needle and swallowed the pills.

"Do you like the taste?" Zak asked, Zane shook his head placing the empty needle in the trash.

"It doesn't have a taste." he replied

_The scene flashed to when Zane was 10_

"Zane get over here" Zane walked over to his mother with his head down and an odd camouflaged helmet leering over his head.

"Hurry to the yard." she replied Zane skidded over to the door but was stopped by Ally sleeping on the couch. She now had a distinct appearance. She had light blond hair and like Zane two gorgeous blue eyes.

"C'mon Ally" Zane reached out to his sister with an open palm. She stood from the couch rubbing her eyes tiredly. Zane walked over and picked up the small child in his hands. She actually looked two, maybe two in a half, but has diffidently grown. He headed to the door with great worry as he peeked out the window to see a bus heading down the corner.

"No..." Zane muttered slowly heading to the sidewalk with Zak already hugging his father tightly, his shirt already stained with tears. He set down the two year old, and like a wind up toy headed strait to him. He picked her up and squeezed the girl in his arms. Zane slowly headed to him with a frown and a few tears spiking his face, he was old enough to know what was happening.

_"Wow... You can see the pain ripping his heart" Kai stated sadly._

"Dad" Zane said weakly staring at his father. Just the sight of his son as hurt as he was destroyed him. He let a few tears fall as he scooped his son into his arms.

"Why do you have to leave?" Zane cried into his shoulder. Julian didn't know how to respond without him getting more upset.

"Don't worry... I'm not leaving forever" he patted his son on the back squeezing him tighter and tighter.

"You promise you'll be back" Zane whispered to his father. There was a silence, with Zane's eyes begging for him to say yes.

"I-I promise" he struggled. He set Zane down and planted a kiss on Wilma's lips before he boarded. He leaned against the window to see Wilma hugging Ally and the twins, but Zane just stared at him. He waved back to his son with a small faint smile on his face, trying to cheer him up. Yet he didn't know the hell that was about to happen in the Julian house.

**Finally! All the fluff GONE until later chapter... But it only goes downhill from here.**


	9. Abuse and girls bathrooms

_"Zane is 13 and Ally is 6 in this scene" the voice boomed then came an eerie silence, it hasn't been like one of these before. Usually the scene flashes would be a light flash of blue with even some colorful backgrounds in the picture. But this one was dark and eerie with some red splashed in a corner._

_"What happened?" Cole asked observing the scenery, but Zane knew this area to well._

_"My life was starting to collapse" Zane replied. They ended up on the driveway while a white small car sat in the driveway. It wasn't recognized from before._

_"Who's is this?" Jay asked observing the damaged car._

_"My uncle..." Zane croaked feeling worry as he entered the house._

"It's so nice to see you again Joey" she hugged her family tight. He seemed like a nice guy that cleaned himself up.

_"He seems nice" Jay said pointing to the guy._

"Anything to help family." he said in a happy tone. Zane didn't seem so open to his new father figure though. He held Ally tighter to him as he gave a death glare.

"This is Zane, Zak, and Ally, my children." he glanced back at the kids and faced back at Wilma.

"You have kids?" he spat, almost like he had taken a bite of a rotten fruit.

"Yes is there a problem with that?" Wilma strictly asked placing her hands on her hips. He hesitantly stared at the kids with an evil glare back at them.

"No, I'm sorry." Wilma seemed pleased and smiled back at him.

"Zane why don't you get his bags?" Wilma asked her son. Zane grudgingly picked up the two large backs and headed to the room. Instead of staying with Wilma he went with Zane and closed the door behind to the room. He snapped the door's lock and let his death stare continue to Zane.

"Listen kid." he said in a harsh voice walking up to the 11 year old. "Your mom has invited me to stay for free and bring in the dough... but kids wasn't part of the plan." he hissed. He suddenly walked up and gripped a chunk of Zane's blond hair into his fist. "SO we'll make a deal, since you are the oldest... I presume." Zane quickly nodded and bit his lip nearly breaking the skin. "If you do everything at my whim, your family will be safe." Zane nodded quickly again as he threw him back to the ground. "Not a word to your mother about this." he said through his teeth opening the door and muttering "I hate kids" and leaving him alone.

He was immediately shaking still glued to the floor with eyes wide and still continuously shaking. He stayed in the guest room shaken up from the experience and just thinking.

_"That didn't just happen" Cole muttered watching the mini-Zane suddenly burst into crying._

"Why couldn't dad be here" he wailed into his hands. Minutes pass from his sniffling and sleeve wiping until Ally finally came in the room.

"Zane." Ally said quietly. He lifted his head and smiled wiping his face from all tears.

"Ally!" What's the matter?" Zane asked standing and walking over to the young girl.

"Dinner is ready" she said happily. Zane lets her happy face sink in as he lets a fake smile creep upon his face as he once again wipes his face as nods to the girl.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute" Zane replies letting the girl leave. He quickly heads to the bathroom to fix himself up.

_The scene flashed again showing the Julian kids sitting around in the middle of their rooms playing a board game._

"How was school today Ally?" Zak asked. They really have grown, Zane had scattered hair that reached the bottom of his chin, and like always had the same with Zak. Ally had more long blond hair. The odd thing was that she wore Zane's old T-shirt and not normal pajama's, for girls that is.

"Bad, I got made fun of again for wearing boy cloths." she said sadly turning her face to the floor. Zane sighed and turned to Zak with a sad and disproving look on his face.

"There just jealous" Zak teased slightly pushing her shoulder. He earned a smile from her.

"Yeah everyone's jealous of a girl wearing Spiderman shirts." she says in a monotone way.

"Be thankful you get to go to school in a decent shirt." Zak laughed meaning his old torn up shirt that he had for years. He loved that shirt though. Suddenly the door was heard slamming open.

"Joey's home" Zane gasped turning to Zak who held Ally closer to him.

"I'll deal with him" Zane said. The group followed Zane down the stairs to see Joey stumbling to the door, he was obviously drunk.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" he yelled, mom was luckily still at work to hear the language.

"Y-Your drunk..." he started, the group got anxiety with his language and movement.

"So?!" he yelled walking to the couch and nearly vomiting. "Go get me a beer you _stupid _teen" Jay winced at that word, the exact word he used. Zane stood standing in front of him, if he got him one then he would only get more drunk.

"Are you fucking deaf?!" Zane slowly backed away, not before he quickly slaps his cheek knocking him back against the wall, from surprise and force.

_"He didn't just do that" Jay gasped._

Zane stood in fear, he had never struck him, the only thing he would ever do is call him names and yell at him, but never hit. He quickly heads into the kitchen and slides down the side of the wall. He was worried for his sister getting yelled at, but never hurt. He ruffled back his hair and sighed.

Zane got up and poured the beer down the drain and refilled it with a virgin drink that his mother used to drink when she was craving one, she didn't like to drink much. He thought he was to drunk to even notice. Once he came back out he was passed out on the floor snoring away the vodka.

"Asshole" Zane muttered.

_The scene quickly changed to school where Zane was dropping off Ally with Zak by his side._

"Hey, don't let the kids bully you, fight back" Zak said grudging her shoulder.

"But don't hit first." Zane smiled at his sister as she ran to the building. The twins headed to class, Zane seemed less excited.

"You making any friends?" Zak asked, Zane ignored entering the crowd.

"I don't need friends" Zane replied entering the building. Once to their classes Zak was first to go in, saying goodbye and entering the class. Zane headed down the empty hallway until three kids walked up behind him grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around.

"Hey Zane" he spat making him face his eyes. Zane scanned the floor but was violently taken by his hair and yanked to eye level. "You skipping class?" he asked with a devious smile.

"No" he quietly replied.

"Did you get the money to repay me?" he snapped.

"_What is he talking about?" Jay asked, Zane ignored staring deeply at the kids._

"No... Give me a few days." he said quietly only to be thrown against the lockers with a small wince. He came face to face with the bully.

"I'll make a deal." He reached back into his pocket and pulled out a small pocket knife and placed it against his cheek. "You gather the money in, two days, or you'll repay with your life" he whispered digging the knife into the side of his face and creating a small scratch leaving blood sliding down the side. He dropped him to the ground and walked away with his trio.

"Damn it" Zane shuttered biting his lip. He stood to go the bathroom. Once in he observed the scratch and started to wipe it up.

"Zane?" he quickly turned back to see a teenage girl staring at him with an odd look.

"S-Shit, n-no Crap" he stuttered, accidentally entering the girl's bathroom. The girl was the same age a little younger, she had brown hair that reached her back with a blue strip of coloring, a white sweatshirt and some skinny jeans.

"Are you okay?" she said softly walking up to Zane and placing a comforting hand on the side of his face.

"Y-Yeah" he stuttered again.

"Was it Ryan again?" she asked which Zane replied with a small nod.

"You need to stop giving him your money" she scolded.

"Sorry, but he'll beat up Zak and Ally if I don't" Zane said sadly. Juliet grabbed a cold paper towel and wiped it off his face. She grabbed some cloth and some clear tape and placed it on his face.

"I look stupid" Zane said at the mirror.

"Screw you" she punched his shoulder making him wince, but smile at the same time.

_"You two are so cute together." Nya stated_

**I only skipped so far ahead because Zane isn't going to turn ages in a while.**


	10. Freezing and nightly singing lessons

**I'm just going to make up Kai's last name since it doesn't say, so it's Bilens.**

_"Zane is still 13" he said like every introduction. The group peered around to see the three still in there house shivering in their bedroom._

"That asshole not giving us any heat and sending us to our stupid room" Zane cursed shivering next to his siblings. Ally and Zak were huddled together in a thin blue blanket, Zane on the other hand had volunteered to sit in the cold since he seemed to have the most liking to it.

"Complaining about it isn't going to change anything" Zak shivered huddling closer to Ally who was packed with layers of torn and dirty cloths.

"He kicked us out of the living room" Zane stated in a monotone. "He does this to often, just to make us suffer."

"Then what can we do?" Zane asked his brother before coughing a storm, without any money from his uncle being given he isn't getting any medicine, and Zak knew this.

"Nothing, not yet anyway... I think I need to get myself a job." Zak proclaimed holding Ally tighter. "We need fresher food, your medicine, Ally needs new cloths, and my school is wanting money for lunches." he stopped for a moment thinking it over he was only 13.

"I guess I can also get a job, I heard the Bilens are hiring, since dad..." Zane stopped staring down at his palms.

"He left, we don't need to keep clinging onto the fact that he is gone" Zak nearly yelled. After that there was another silence with only his uncles drunken babble downstairs.

"Where's mom been?" Zane asked cautiously not wanting to start another commotion.

"She's stayed home sick and locked herself in her room." he simply said before standing from the floor. He picked up the small girl and placed her in her bed. She had all of the blankets so she didn't freeze, being so young and fragile. With nothing else to do Zane brought out a textbook and reread chapters just to occupy himself.

_"Do you have a test or something?" Jay asked._

_"No, it was just something to do. My brain was having a harder time to adapt to things as a human." Zane replied. This continued for hours until there was a knock on his window._

He walked over and opened the window to see Olivia hanging off the banister by her hands.

"Hey Zane." she said smiling while knocking her feet against the wall. Zane's eyes widened at his friend that climbed his two story house! With a simple swoop he yanked her into the house, luckily his brother slept like a rock, I guess that's where Ally got it. She ended up on top of him smiling as there faces sat only inches away

"What are you doing here?" he asked laughing not even realizing she was tangled within him.

"I was going to take a hike." Zane stared at her oddly "I brought my guitar." Zane smiled, he loved the guitar, since he was the only one who knew how to play she would of given it to him mouths ago, but her parents expected her to do something great.

_The scene flashed to what looked like a movie scene. He was sitting against her obviously different in size. He had the guitar in hand also. They were sitting atop a giant hill in the grass with a single tree at their side. And in the front was a perfect full moon._

_"You two look so peaceful. Like nothing else was going on in the world." Cole simply said meaning the abuse and bullying._

_"Yeah, when I was with her, everything was okay." he smiled for the first time in the memories._

Zane started strumming the guitar lightly setting a sweet tone for the two.

"This is how the story went, I met someone by accident. Who blew me away, Blew me away. And it was in the darkest of my you took my sorrow and you took my pain, And buried them away, buried them away." she sang with her sweet tone

I wish I could lay down beside you, When the day is done. And wake up to your face against the morning like everything I've ever known. You'll disappear one day so I'll spend my whole life hiding my heart away" Zane then took over having a surprisingly nice tone as well

"Dropped you off at the train station, Put a kiss on top of your head. Watched you wave. And watched you wave. Then I went on home to my skyscrapers, And neon lights and waiting papers. That I call home. I call that home." They seemed to trade off between verses like they've done it before.

"I wish I could lay down beside you. When the day is done. And wake up to your face against the morning sun, But like everything I've ever known. You'll disappear one day, So I'll spend my whole life hiding my heart away. Away, yeah" he stopped playing letting a sigh escape as he let her lean against him yawning.

"_You both have a great singing voice" Nya complimented._

_"Thank you, if only I could still have that kind of voice" Zane attempted at a joke, but inside was hurting._

"I think I need to head home" Zane quickly said blushing as she cuddled closer to him. He stood up making her pout playfully, not wanting to leave but agreeing with him. He smiled moving behind and swooping her into his shoulders, giving her a piggy-back ride. In the end she fell asleep on his head, forcing him to walk her home, but inside he enjoyed it.

**That was Adele hiding my heart away. Sorry for the long time no see with this story but I do have a lot of things going on right now. But I will update sooner, let's say 2 weeks and if I don't update by then, somebody tell because I'm lacking. **


	11. New job

"Hey Zane I saw you talking to Kyla yesterday, I think you like her" Zak taunted to his brother pushing him over slightly, they were outside the elementary school waiting for Ally to get out.

"Yeah... She's a nice girl. But she's just a friend." He replied staring at his own feet.

"You _looooooove _her." he taunted again.

"I don't have time for a relationship. Mom says she isn't making much money at the diner." he replies.

"Always a spoil sport with you." he punches him on the shoulder.

"I don't want to go back" he said quietly a chill running down his back from the sudden seriousness from his voice.

"What else can we do?" he replies a little louder getting angrier at his brother, he wasn't the same always hating the house, who wouldn't but, he always complained.

"Get out." he said quietly but sternly.

"_What do you mean by that?" Kai asked from the question._

_"I hated that man... He ruined the family" Zane hissed._

"Give it a few days, dad will come home and we can leave with mom and be a family again" Zak insisted placing a comforting hand on the shoulder on his twin.

"Thanks." he faced his brother smiling, maybe he did need to loosen up, always so uptight with things.

"Let's go pick up Ally" Zak said standing up from the bench, Zane followed until seeing Ryan smiling at him, he was alone. Zane reached to the bottom of his pocket and bit his lip, this money can be used for Ally and food, and at the end his medicine. Maybe his uncle wouldn't even yell at him if he even got some beers. He only owe's him about 50 dollars left.

_"Why do you give that kid your money?" Jay asked with disgust._

_"I owed him" Zane replied ashamed._

_"For what?" Nya asked._

_"Drugs"_

Zane didn't know what to do, Ryan will beat his siblings. But it was his duty to protect them.

"I'll get a job, and repay my siblings." Zane said confidently pulling out the money he got for Christmas. Ryan smiled chewing some gum, he was so cocky, it pissed him off.

"Hey blondy" Ryan teased getting off the wall and walking up to him. He was 5 inches taller than me but Zane still stood up to him.

"Ryan... Here" Zane passed him the pile of different bills all leading to 50 dollars. Ryan smiled satisfied with his prey

"Now leave me and my family alone" he hissed shoving Ryan back from anger, he only moved slightly back.

"Until next time Zane" he said hitting him to the ground. Zane stood up wiping his pants as he looked back at the elementary school. He walked over to Zak and Ally smiling when he leaned into Zak's ear.

"I'm going to go to the Bilen's for a job, you take care of Ally" he whispered pinching Ally's cheek and taking off running towards the blacksmiths.

"_Your going to my parents house?" Kai asked._

_"Yeah, it was my first job anyway" Zane smiled remembering his first job, an actual good memory._

Zane Walked up to the building only to be stopped by the line of people demanding weapons. He squeezed past them and approached Kai's father who was doing 5 things at once.

"M-Mr. Bilen" Zane stuttered.

"Not now kid, theirs a line and I'm incredibly busy" he said quickly jugging a homemade sword in his hands.

"B-But sir, I'm looking for a job" he said making him stop completely.

"Do you have any experience?" he asked jumping back to a different sword.

"N-No sir" Zane replied thinking his chances were ruined.

"Good enough" he pulls him into the working space and instructs him on some simple tasks, like sharpening the weapons and passing them out. He seemed to do more though. Zane worked twice as fast being his age and even caught on quickly on making weapons. His friend's father was very impressed, no one ever caught on that quickly. At the end of the day Zane was cleaning up sweeping and cleaning when his boss came out with an odd smile.

"Thank you for your help today Zane" he said making Zane smile.

"Thank you for the job Mr. Bilen" he replied continuing to sharpen the different tools.

"Why are you working at a young age anyway? You need a new video game" he chuckled joining him in the work space.

"I wish... My father... He isn't making much money in war" Zane replied sadly placing a hot weapon into the water and once he pulled it back out, it was nearly perfect.

_"What? How the hell did you do that on your first try?!" Kai nearly yelled, trying as much as he did having his brother get it without even a second try, sort of pissed him off._

_"I did learn about it in shop class." Zane replied._

"Well... Here, thank you again for your help" Zane grabbed the envelope he held out for him and opened it revealing different bills.

"I don't deserve this sir" Zane said trying to give it back even though he needed it desperately, it seemed wrong though, he only worked for a few hours.

"No I insist." he said pushing it back in his hands.

"Thank you! Thank you so much" Zane rasped clutching the money with a wide smile placed on his face. Zane slid the money in his pocket and dashed out the door knowing his shift was over. He jogged to the house at full pace excited to show his siblings the money.

He slowly opened the door to see his Uncle passed out on the couch. He tiptoed his way upstairs, but could barley contain himself as he burst through the door, but what he found was less that pleasing.

He saw his siblings huddled together, crying, and in Zak's hand... A letter.


End file.
